


Morning kitten

by B1tchyUn1corn



Series: Haikyuu - Buff Bois Body Worship [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Morning Sex, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1tchyUn1corn/pseuds/B1tchyUn1corn
Summary: Feel free to leave kudos and comments
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu - Buff Bois Body Worship [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Morning kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments

Kenma woke up to heat against him which made sense considering it was August. But this heat was a different type of heat. 

Body heat. 

Kuroo’s heat. 

Kenma was currently facing Kuroo’s chest, one arm wrapped around Kenma’s tiny waist and the other cushioning his head. Kuroo was usually the first to wake up so Kenma wasn’t about to let the opportunity go to waste. He splayed his fingers across Kuroo’s chest, softly caressing it.   
He softly groaned at the feeling of hard muscles underneath his fingertips. He loved how muscly Kuroo was. He could easily manhandle him into any position he wanted Kenma in and all he could do was take it. 

He shifted closer, careful not to wake Kuroo, so he could move his hands to his back. He bit back a moan as his fingers traced patterns on Kuroo’s back. He could feel the impression of scratches he had left from last night and that made him smile.   
Kenma spent a few more minutes just tracing muscle lines and softly groping Kuroo when he heard a text notification from his phone. He stopped his ministrations and moved his arm to grab his phone. 

But he was stopped by a much larger hand bringing his back to Kuroo’s chest. Kenma immediately looked up to see Kuroo softly grinning at him. 

“Morning, kitten,” Kuroo whispered, voice rough from a good night's sleep. “Why’d you stop? It felt nice, you know.” Kenma’s eyes widened and he blushed at the idea that Kuroo was awake the entire time.   
Kuroo grinned softly. He took Kenma’s hand and put it on his chest, slowly moving it down to his cock. 

Kenma blushed, even more, when he felt Kuroo’s thick and hard cock. He hesitantly looked up to see Kuroo leering. Kuroo’s other hand moved to the back of Kenma’s head to bring it up for a kiss. 

The kiss was slow and lazy. It felt nice. Life was so fast-paced for both, they came to cherish these moments. Slow moments only for the two of them. Kenma was softly stroking Kuroo, making him moan softly in Kenma’s mouth. Kenma pulled away slowly to look straight at Kuroo with a blush.

“I want to ride you.” 

“You- I- Okay yeah sure,” Kuroo stumbled over his words. Not like it was everyday Kenma was so bold in bed.

Kenma slowly maneuvered to sit on top of Kuroo, making the latter chuckle softly. Kenma glared before moving so his asshole slightly touched Kuroo’s cock.   
He was still lubed up from last night so it was relatively easy to slide in. Kuroo choked at the feeling of his cock being swallowed by Kenma’s hole. The walls warming his cock always made him feel so good.

Above him, Kenma was close to bliss and he barely even started. He was still open from last night but Kuroo was just so big and his veins grazed his walls so deliciously. He moved his hands to Kuroo’s chest to steady himself. 

And then he started to move. 

It was slow. A little too slow for Kuroo but Kenma was still getting used to it so he bit his cheek to avoid saying anything. But he never sped up. 

God, this was getting too frustrating. Kuroo pulled Kenma off his dick and put him on the bed before moving on top of him. He grabbed Kenma’s hair with one hand and aligned his cock to his hole and immediately shoved his cock in, making him scream. 

Giving Kenma no time to adjust, he maneuvered to make sure he always hit his prostate. He leaned into his ear to say, “You're such a fucking tease kitten, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted me to do this.” 

Kenma was moaning and whimpering at the harsh thrusts and even harsher words but he was loving it. He couldn’t bring himself to answer Kuroo which did not please him. Kuroo gave a particularly hard thrust which made Kenma arch up into him. 

“Well. Did you?” 

“God yes, I wanted this, I want you to use me like this, I love it!” Kenma babbled, moving his hands to grope Kuroo’s chest and arms some more. At this point, he was too fucked out to care about how embarrassing his words were. Kuroo's eyes went dark at what Kenma said. Both his hands were now in Kenma’s hair, pulling his head back so he could mouth at Kenma’s neck. 

He licked long stripes on Kenma’s neck just to go back and bite down on those areas. His thrusts never slowed down and those harsh hickies Kuroo was giving were driving Kenma insane. His hands that were squished between his and Kuroo’s body moved to grab at his back, nails digging in.   
Kuroo stopped biting to growl at the pain (pleasure). He loved when Kenma marked him up like that. It was a sign that Kenma was really enjoying their activity. 

His thrusts slowed and his eyes looked up to check on Kenma and widened at the sight that met them. Kenma’s tongue was lolled out and eyes were droopy. His pants were harsh but when he registered that Kuroo had slowed down he started whining and grinding back on Kuroo, trying to egg him into going faster again. 

“What’s wrong, kitten?” Kuroo cooed, “Is this not enough for you, do you need more?” 

“Faster...I need.... go” Kenma breathed out. 

“Your wish is my command.” Kuroo joked before removing his cock out fully. Before Kenma could whine about it, he shoved it fully in and started thrusting even harder than before. His cockhead was mercilessly beating Kenma’s prostate making Kenma scream. Heat pooled in Kenma's stomach and his walls clenched around Kuroo’s dick. He knew he was close. Kuroo moaned loudly at the feeling of Kenma’s walls clenching around like a vice. 

A harsh thrust made Kenma go over the edge. He let out a choked moan and came hard. Kuroo moaned at the sight and feeling of Kenma coming undone because of him. He feels himself nearing his release making his thrusts more sporadic. Kuroo bites down on Kenma’s neck, making it bleed a little as he releases inside of him. 

He pulls out and flops down to the side of Kenma, so as to not crush him. He let out a small throaty laugh when he felt tiny fingers slowly stroke his chest. 

“Liked it that much, huh?”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I posted relatively sooner than I thought I would. Hope you guys like this one!  
> I have two more ships but fear not my friends. I'm planning on another series so get ready for that!! Thank my editor for that btw.
> 
> Editor:  
> @chxrii.cxla on Instagram
> 
> Also, follow me on my Instagram  
> @fan_girlconfessions


End file.
